


First Date

by LibrarySocks



Series: High School Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, High School AU, M/M, No Beta - Not Edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibrarySocks/pseuds/LibrarySocks
Summary: Stiles and Derek have their first date after the basketball party
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: High School Sterek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546024
Comments: 3
Kudos: 208





	First Date

Stiles is grounded ‘forever’ when he gets home from the party, and Scott receives a similar fate from his mom. His dad takes his phone and car keys away meaning he has to suffer the indignity of riding the bus to school until his dad gives them back. 

Then, on Monday, Harris gives him lunch detention for the week because he won’t stop whispering to Scott, which is a gross overreaction. So he doesn’t get to see Derek at school at all. 

On Friday his dad has the evening shift, so Stiles sneaks into his room and steals his keys back for the night. If he gets caught he might be riding the bus until he leaves for college, but if he doesn’t he might miss his chance with Derek Hale, and really, the bus isn’t _that_ bad. 

The diner is crowded, so it takes Stiles a moment to spot Derek at a booth towards the back. First he finds Lydia and Jackson sitting across from Erica and Boyd, staring at him when he walks in. He’s a little bit worried that he’s about to get Carrie’d, but he carries on anyway. 

Derek is fiddling with his straw wrapper when Stiles gets to the booth, so he doesn’t see him immediately. He takes a moment to take him in. His hair is styled and he’s wearing a henley that does amazing things for his arms. Stiles slides into the booth, his knee knocking against Derek’s. 

“You came.” Derek says, looking up. 

“Of course I did. Am I late? I feel like I’m late, and I mean, it’s all a little fuzzy, but I thought we said six. We did, right? Also why is everyone else here? I feel like a contestant on a dating show. Are they going to start recording. Oh god, Erica just took her phone out,” Stiles ducks lower into the booth. 

“I thought… I thought you weren’t coming.”

“So I am late. Dude I’m sorry, I was thinking about showing up early just in case, but then my dad took his sweet time leaving, I think he’s on to me, by the way, so if a deputy comes and takes me away in handcuffs, it was nice knowing you.” 

“What?”

“Huh?” 

“Why would a deputy take you away in handcuffs?” 

“Oh, I’m so grounded. Like, I am on lockdown. No phone, no computer outside of school work, and no jeep. I kind of… well it’s not stealing if it’s my jeep, right? I’m just borrowing it back, for the night. Is all. But if my dad finds out, he’s not above having a deputy throw me in lock up until his shift is over.” 

“I could have picked you up.”

“Yes… except I don’t have your number?” 

Derek groans. 

“You don’t have your cell phone so you don’t have my number… I thought you were avoiding me.” 

“What? No! Of course not! But… even if I had my phone I don’t have your number?”

“I texted you. Actually, could you do me a favor and not read them? Just delete them? Please?”

“What, no way, what did you text me? Were there heart emojis involved? Can I see?” 

“Stiles,” Derek groans. 

Stiles has that effect on people. 

“How’d you get my number?”

“Erica,” Derek mumbles. 

“Ah, cat woman, solid wingman, I owe her some nachos or something.” 

“I think Boyd might have something to say about that.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault! None of it was my fault! You’ll protect me from the big scary man, won’t you?” 

Derek blushes, and kicks him under the table. 

The waitress comes and Stiles orders a coke and curly fries, and Derek follows suit. 

“Why weren’t you at lunch?” 

“You noticed? I didn’t know if you would. Harris gave me lunch detention for the week. It’s been hell.” Stiles leans back in the booth, and shoots a furtive look at Lydia’s table. “Why are they here?” 

“Oh. Uh. We didn’t know if you were going to show.”

“Oh my god, they must think I’m the biggest douche ever. Should I go over there?” 

“No, I’ll explain later.” 

“Okay… sorry about not staying to help clean up, my dad was freaking out so I figured the sooner I got home the smaller the fallout would be.”

“We get a cleaning service, it’s not a big deal. Though, I was a little bummed when I woke up and you were gone. Isaac pouted for like half the day.” 

“I had to pull Scott from underneath him to get him home, I swear they were further apart when I passed out.” 

“Mmm. I woke up pretty early and they were spooning.” 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I just got for a minute, to use the bathroom.” 

“Aww, but when I got up you were still with me, you came back?”

Derek blushes, nodding. 

“I thought maybe… when you sobered up, you’d realize what a huge mistake you’d made.” Stiles admits. 

“I guess we both thought wrong?”

“Yea,” Stiles has a giant grin on his face. “Should we invite them over here? Because the staring is freaking me out.” 

“You want other people at our date?”

Stiles feels warm when Derek calls it a date, but he tries not to smile too big and scare him off. 

“They’re here anyway, Derek, and I’m pretty sure Lydia is trying to murder me with her laser eyes.” 

“Hold on.”

Derek gets up and ambles over to their table, and Stiles pretends to study the menu while watching out of the corner of his eye. After a few minutes of conversation, the table gets up and walks out, leaving cash behind. 

The waitress comes back and drops off the food while Derek is walking back over, and Stiles immediately starts to decimate his curly fries. 

“You didn’t have to kick them out,” he says, gesturing with a fry, “I was serious about them coming over here. I mean, as long as no one was going to murder me for circumstances beyond my control.” 

“I know. I just wanted you to myself.” 

Stiles chokes, and coughs, his face turning red. 

“Wow, give a guy some warning.” 

“Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s good, I just, uh, you know, it still feels kind of fake to me, you know? Like, you’re going to jump up and tell me it was all a big misunderstanding and, I don’t know, slash my tires or something.”

“Stiles, what?” Derek laughs, “do you still want to see a movie?”

“I’m down with whatever! Though, um. Can you follow me home to put my jeep back? Just in case my dad has someone driving by the house to check.” 

“Sure.” 

They eat quickly, in companionable silence for a few minutes. Which is really as long as Stiles can go without word vomiting.

“So, what colleges are you looking at?”

Derek groans loudly, throwing a fry back at his plate. 

“Whoa, touchy subject?”

“Sorry, it’s just all my family wants to talk about, and coach, and it’s just… I don’t know, I don’t know what I want to do with the rest of my life and it feels like everyone is asking me to decide right now.” 

“Ah. Well, you could always do your gen eds at Beacon Hills Community College and transfer from there? Once you know what you want to do?”

“My mom would kill me. I have athletic scholarships for schools all around the country, I don’t even know if I want to keep playing basketball in college, though.”

“Why not?”

“I just,” Derek shrugs, “I play now because it’s fun, and I like the guys I play with, but there’s so much more pressure if I keep going. Maybe I just want to go to school to study, or party, or whatever.” 

“California has some pretty good party schools, why not pick one to play basketball for?” 

“My sister wants me to come to New York and go there with her, and my mom is pushing for her alma mater in Texas, I don’t even know what I want, no matter what I decide I’ll piss someone off. Can we talk about something else?” 

Stiles nods, though all he’s thinking about is how stupid he was to forget that in half a year Derek could be halfway around the country, who starts a relationship like that? 

“What’s playing tonight?” 

Derek pulls out his phone and pulls up movie times and they decide on an action flick that starts in an hour. Derek pays for the food over Stiles’ protests, and follows him home.

Stiles tries to park the jeep exactly how it was, but he can’t be positive. He figures even if his dad realizes tomorrow, it’s worth it. 

“You wanna come in for a minute? I have to put the keys back.”

“Sure.” 

Stiles stashes the keys back where they belong, and then offers Derek a tour. 

His bedroom is much cleaner than normal, what with being grounded to it for the past week, so there’s not underwear or dirty dishes to shove out of view. 

Stiles sits on his bed while Derek walks around the room, touching the books on his bookshelf and fiddling with his Funko pops. Stiles hopes he approves. 

Derek sits next to him on the bed and bumps their shoulders together, still looking around the room. 

“So… movie…” Stiles says, trying not to concentrate on where their thighs touch. “I, uh, I have movies here?” 

“Isn’t your dad going to be home soon?”

“No, he’s on the night shift, he won’t be home until morning. Not that you would stay until the morning. I just meant… we could move your car, and um, we could watch a movie here? If you wanted. Or, we could go to the movies, that’s fine, too, sorry,” Stiles moves to stand up and Derek tugs him back down by his arm. 

“A movie here would work,” he says, not looking at Stiles. “I’ll just go move my car?” 

“Okay,” Stiles squeaks. 

Once Derek is down the stairs he flies into action, grabbing his laptop and putting it on the bed, then, panicking, digs through his underwear drawer before realizing he doesn’t really have appropriate someone might see me in these, underwear. 

He hears the front door open as he’s rifling through his pile of dvds and panics, jumping onto the bed next to the laptop. 

“I put it down the street a bit, is that okay?”

“Ya, no, that’s great,” Stiles says, still a little out of breath. “Um, do you want something to eat, or uh, drink?” 

“No.” 

Derek sits next to him on the bed and pulls the laptop into his lap. 

“What do you want to watch?”

Stiles gestures at the pile of fallen dvds on the floor, “any of these?”

“Don’t you have Netflix?”

“Oh. Right. No, yeah, I do, hold on.”

Stiles takes the laptop back, and logs in. 

“Did you want to sit like this?” Derek asks.

They’re sitting on the edge of the bed, with their feet hanging over. 

“No, right, this is probably going to get pretty uncomfortable. Um. Why don’t we, um.”

Derek rolls his eyes and climbs the rest of the way onto the bed, and props up the pillows so he’s sitting. Stiles nods, hands him the laptop, and climbs up next to him. Derek throws his arm around his shoulder. 

“Is this okay?”

“What? Oh. Yup. No. This is great. Hold on, um, so, wow, don’t judge my watch history, how about a Marvel movie? Or um, something with less explosions? More?” 

Stiles turns to look at Derek, who’s staring at him instead of the screen. He panics when he starts to lean in. 

“Wait! Sorry! It’s just, I don’t want this to be just a one time thing? I mean, I want to see you again? Not for this to be a one night stand? Not that it was going to get that far, oh my god, Stiles, shut up,” Stiles groans, wishing he could bury himself under the blankets, or perhaps the core of the earth. 

“Stiles, hey, no, Stiles, look at me.” 

Stiles does not look at him. Derek sighs. 

“I want to see you again, too. Even if we just watch a movie tonight. Or if you want to do more. No pressure. I… I like you.” 

“Really?”

“Really.” 

Stiles scrolls through Netflix, not making eye contact with Derek, though he can feel him still looking at him. 

“Is Captain America okay?” 

“Captain America is fine.” 

Derek pulls him closer as the movie starts, but Stiles isn’t paying attention to the screen at all. 

“I mean, kissing would be okay?” 

Derek huffs a short laugh, and noses along his cheek. 

“Yea?”

Stiles turns, finally, and Derek is so close, and they’ve already done this, but somehow it feels different sober. It’s awkward at first, but they find the old rhythm soon enough. 

Derek rolls them, so he’s above Stiles, and Stiles grins. 

“This is familiar.” 

“Shut up Stiles.” 

He kisses him until he’s pretty sure he’s forgotten his name, and then his hand is on his hip, and sliding up under his shirt. Stiles runs his hands through Derek’s hair, then down his back, and it’s nice, touching without an audience. Derek kisses his jaw, and then his neck, and Stiles whines, canting up his hips, seeking friction. 

Derek’s hand is still exploring under his shirt, and Stiles finds himself wishing it would move lower. He tugs at the bottom of Derek’s shirt, who quickly pulls it off, and Stiles is gleeful, exploring with abandon. Derek is straddling him, and Stiles pushes up, making Derek groan. 

In a flash, Derek is tugging Stiles’ shirt off, and kissing down his chest. Then he looks up, hand on his jeans, a question in his eyes. Stiles nods, helping pull the offending item off, and only feels slightly mortified at how blatantly visible his excitement is once they’re off. 

“You too?” Stiles gasps, tugging at Derek’s waistband. 

Derek jumps up, and hops out of his pants, before sliding back into bed with Stiles. They go back to kissing for a minute, and Stiles is slightly worried his first sexual experience is going to end before things can get in the vicinity of sex. 

Derek’s erection rubs against his thigh and he moans, palming him through his boxers without thinking. Derek pushes against him, and returns the favor, and Stiles has to break off the kiss he’s panting so hard. 

“Can I?”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t even say what I wanted to do.”

“Whatever it is, yes,” Derek says, voice gruff. 

Stiles pushes Derek over, reversing their positions, and kisses down Derek’s chest. A seventeen year old boy has no business looking like this, he thinks, it’s not fair to the rest of us. 

He hesitates when he gets to Derek’s boxers, before sliding them down. He’s never seen someone else’s dick in real life, but even without something to compare it to, he thinks this one must be an exceptional one. He plays with it for a minute, rubbing a finger over the slit and the precum sitting there, and grasping it in his palm. 

“Stiles,” Derek moans, and the sound goes straight to Stiles’ dick. 

He leans over and licks the tip experimentally, and Derek gasps, bucking his hips up. Stiles frowns, using one hand to hold them down. He takes the head into his mouth, it tastes salty, and then it hits him that he has Derek Hale’s dick in his mouth, and he moans, and Derek gasps, and he could die happy, right now. 

Stiles tries swirling his tongue around, before taking a bit more in his mouth. What won’t fit he holds firm in his grasp, before starting to work it up and down in his mouth. It’s only a minute or two, before his jaw even has time to ache, that Derek is gasping his name and telling him to stop. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Stiles pants, “did I do something wrong?” Except he keeps moving his hand as he says it so Derek cums on a shout, startling Stiles. 

For some reason he feels the need to apologize for this, too, like Derek’s orgasm is some personal slight he’s visited on the boy, and he jumps up to grab a towel, still muttering sorry sorry sorry under his breath. 

Derek starts laughing, deep, body shaking laughs as Stiles attempts to clean Derek up frantically. 

“Are you… are you actually apologizing for giving me a blow job right now?”

Stiles snorts, and then laughs, the panic draining from him and then he’s gasping and laughing over Derek. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I’ve never done that before, I thought I hurt you for a second and then, I don’t know, oh my god,” Stiles is practically crying he’s laughing so hard. “I guess I didn’t do it wrong?” He says, holding up the towel. 

“No,” Derek says, sitting up and kissing Stiles on the top of the head, “you were perfect.” 

Stiles feels a small rush of pleasure at the compliment. Derek noses at his neck again, peppering him with small kisses. 

“I don’t know if I can, uh, I kind of panicked,” Stiles says, pointing down at his lap, where he’s quickly softening. 

“Mmm,” Derek says without looking up, mouthing at his collarbone. 

“Or, yup, no, you know what, I think it’s going to be fine.” 

Derek grins, licking Stiles’ nipple, who grabs Derek’s head in surprise. 

“Whoa. Ok. So, that’s good to know,” he rambles, and Derek pushes back down against the mattress. 

“Would telling you to stop talking do any good?”

“Right, shutting up, totally shutting up now, oh my god, do that again!” 

“Stiles,” Derek complains, pulling off his boxers. 

“Open communication is important in the bedroom,” Stiles counters, then loses the ability to speak at all as Derek makes a good attempt at sucking his brain out through his dick. 

Which is almost exactly what Stiles says when he can speak again, causing Derek to groan louder than ever. 

“Why do I even like you?” Derek wonders aloud, and Stiles barks a laugh.

“Too late for that, buddy, I think you’re stuck with me now,” Stiles grabs Derek from behind in a bear hug, “I’m like an octopus, a clingy clingy octopus, you’ll have to cut off my arms to get rid of me.” 

Derek pries his arms off, and rolls over. 

“I’m not locked in here with you, you’re locked in here with me,” he intones. 

“You’re too perfect,” Stiles sighs in wonder. “Do you want to watch that instead of Captain America?”

“You still want to watch the movie?”

“Yes?”

Derek smiles bright and happy, climbing naked under the covers, patting the space next to him. Stiles grabs the laptop from where it’s resting unsteadily at the end of the bed, and restarts the movie. Derek runs his fingers through Stiles’ hair while he watches, and Stiles finds himself drifting off before long. 

Derek shakes him awake before he leaves, kissing him lightly. 

“I’ll see you at school on Monday,” he whispers. 

Stiles mumbles sleepily, and Derek gives his soft laugh before sliding silently out of the room. Stiles jerks awake hours later and gets dressed, hiding the towel in the bottom of the hamper. He wants to wash the sheets but thinks that might be more suspicious than helpful, as would showering early, so he just crawls back in bed, chasing the scent of Derek on his sheets. 

His dad grounds him for forever _and a day_ the next morning, and Stiles cannot for the life of him figured out he'd left.

He was right though, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm trash, we all know it. But I really needed for Stiles' first sexual experience to be as awkward as he is. I also couldn't just not write them getting right to it, because I felt like there was waaaay too much ust from the party. So, sorry if you hate it, please don't hate me! (Also, this story goes after Truth or Dare, so if it doesn't make sense, that's why) 
> 
> This is a part of my effort to post a fic a day for the month of November (it's not going well, guys, but we're halfway through!) So this fic is not very edited for grammar, spelling or *drum roll* content. I will try to come back and clean all of these up, but no promises on any kind of date for that. 
> 
> THANK YOU all for letting me play in this fandom, you're all amazing!


End file.
